


Pride and Joy

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [17]
Category: 1 Pound no Fukuin | One-Pound Gospel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Cruelty, Even Evil Has Loved Ones, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Hostage Situations, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, Nuns, One Shot, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Hatanaka Kosaku is an famous upcoming boxer that had entered professional boxing at the tender age of 17. Now, that he was 19, he has won all of his recent bouts despite his large appetite. He makes sure that he trains hard every time he eats as he makes sure that he stays as a featherweight.He then meets Sister Angela while he was doing roadwork for training. However, his stopping to talk to her seemed to have caused him some trouble in his next match...
Relationships: Sister Angela/Hatanaka Kousaku
Series: Completed Works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pride and Joy

A punch to the chin had knocked the teen's opponent and he groaned at how easy the fight was. He wanted a challenge, a real challenge. _These guys aren't a match for my skills at all._ He thought as he celebrated his win, nevertheless. "A win is a win, I guess." He spoke as he waited for his coach. The dark-haired young man turned to his coach as he waited on him. 

"Hey, Kosaku. You didn't overdid it, did you?" His coach asked him and Kosaku wanted to laugh at the question but he didn't. _I wish I overdid it. Bastard's been talking shit about me before the match had even started._ He thought, glaring down at his knocked out opponent. 

"Relax, I made sure to hold back. I didn't break his nose, at least." Kosaku said with a small smirk on his face and his coach then fell onto his knees. _He changed! He changed **too** much. _The man thought in horror as he remembered Kosaku being excited to box with his opponents without bashing their faces in. He then clasped his hands together and he started praying. _Please God, please send Kosaku a saving grace._ He thought, not wanting the young man to lose his hidden niceness permanently. He knew that under all of that gruffness and roughness, Kosaku is a nice young man. He wants someone to see that inner goodness he has and he knew that any other person won't be able to see it because of what Kosaku is. Kosaki is a boxer and he is a terrifying one at that. Outside of boxing, he doesn't like dealing with people as he doesn't like dealing with their problems. "Get up, Coach." He told the man and he looked at Kosaku's back after the man had departed from the ring. The man didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Kosaku went from nice to cruel in a short while. 

After his coach had let him go for the weekend, Kosaku went a restaurant to pig out after his big win. "Hey, Kosaku. Your usual?" The man asked the boxing teen after he had entered the restaurant. Kosaku smirked. 

"Yeah and can you add double pork on it for me?" He asked and the chef nodded his head, ready to satisfy his regular customer. When the food was ready, Kosaku had a large bowl of extra pork ramen sitting in front of him. Picking up a fork, Kosaku started to dig in, happily eating and satisfying his hunger craving for the moment. _Shit, I'm going to want a hamburger after this._ He thought, knowing his stomach as he ordered another bowl of ramen. After all, he knew that he was going to work all the extra weight off after all he finished filling up his stomach. 

After he had finished eating the ramen, he had went to another restaurant to get a greasy cheeseburger. "Thanks for the food." Kosaku tells the chef who made his hamburger. The woman was happy that Kosaku was eating her hamburgers but she knew who he was as she had heard about his boxing matches. She had never talked to him about it, however, considering how he had look after one of her customers had aggravated her by asking him about his boxing career. It was at that moment that she knew that talking to him about his boxing career pissed him off to no ends and she avoided making him angry at all costs. 

After Kosaku had finished eating his fill for the day, he started walking to help himself. When he had reached his house, he grinned as he was glad that he was able to walk home without vomiting out everything he had ate. Yosaku knew that he had it as a habit and he knew that the only way to break it was to stop being glutton but he was so used to doing it so much, he didn't know how to stop. After he had stopped his exercise for the day, Yosaku went to bed in order to have an early morning.

* * *

Kosaku was in his running clothes, which was a light brown sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He was wearing tennis shoes to help with his running. He then started running so he could work on shedding the extra pounds he had ate. After a while, Kosaku became bored of running and he started practicing shadow boxing and he did that for an hour or so. He then prepared to do more roadwork and when he got started on his roadwork, he noticed that a young woman wearing a nun habit. _What's a holy sister doing around these parts?_ Kosaku thought to himself. But, even though he didn't want to involve himself with her, he couldn't help but noticed that the young woman was pretty. _Damn it, she's pretty._ He thought. He then decided to check on her, just to make sure she was safe all alone. "Morning." He couldn't help but to greet her like he would do to a normal person, which was with a gruff tone of voice. The young woman seemed to be alarmed by how he was talking to her but she then looked at him in his eye and responded to him. 

"Good morning." She responded back with a kind tone of voice. Yosaku wanted to dislike the woman just a little bit, but he couldn't and so, he sighed when he heard her stomach rumble. The holy woman looked so embarrassed and Yosaku couldn't help but to smirk at her. 

"Didn't eat? Don't feel too bad. I didn't eat either. Of course, I'm working on getting rid of the extra weight I've put on myself last night." Yosaku didn't know why he was just telling this woman his life story like what the fuck was he thinking? It was his words that made the holy woman look up at him as she noticed his posture and his muscles. 

"Are you a boxer?" She asked him and Yosaku was amused that she had it gotten it right. 

"That's right." He answered her. "So, what's a holy woman like you doing around these parts? These parts are dangerous for a person like you, Sister." He told her, causing the woman to look up at him in shock and horror, hoping to find that he was messing with her but to her horror, he wasn't. "Why would I lie to you? I patrol these streets for thugs, you know." Yosaku tells the woman and she calmed down somewhat. 

"But." She tried to speak to him more, but Yosaku simply moved her into the right direction of where she should be going. 

"Stay safe, Sister." Yosaku tells the nun as he got ready to move. 

"Angela." The woman spoke up. 

"Hmm?" He made a noise that told Sister Angela that he was questioning her. 

"Sister Angela." She repeated and that was when Yosaku realized what the woman had said. _She didn't have to tell me her name!_ He thought in disbelief. 

"Hatanaka." Angela knew that it was his last name and because he has yet to tell her his first name, she knew that she wasn't going to get it from him at the moment. 

"Okay, Hatanaka-san. I wish you luck on your boxing journey and I will pray for your safety and your successful boxing career." She told him as she bowed. Yosaku didn't have the heart to just not walk her back and he offered his protection to her. "You don't mind walking with me?" She asked. 

"You're too pretty to be out here like this, even in the daytime." He answered her and Sister Angela smiled at the young man and the young boxer huffed a bit, knowing that he had started it with his sentence but he wasn't going to separate from her. He wanted to protect her but he also wanted to keep her at a distance because he didn't want to gain any feelings for the holy woman. 

As Kosaku walked the holy woman throughout the area, telling her what places are safe and which ones are not. As he walked the young woman back to the church, he never noticed that someone was watching them with a smirk on their face. Kosaku then sighed, feeling restless for some reason. _Damn it, why do I feel like this? She's safe. She's back here, where she belongs._ He thought as he started to walk away. "Hatanaka-san! Thank you for escorting me." Sister Angela was very grateful that the young man had walked with her and he sent a smirk her way but Sister Angela felt that it was an smirk of appreciation. Kosaku walked away from the church as Mother Superior approached Sister Angela. 

"He made sure that you were safe?" The older woman seemed shocked that the young man had even approached Sister Angela. 

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" She asked, growing concerned. 

"No. It's just that he doesn't talk to random people at all." Mother Superior told Sister Angela and the young woman gasped in shock. _W-what? So what I was feeling about him being distant was real?_ Sister Angela thought as she couldn't believe it. She knew that some people can really be distant but she could also feel a darkness from him. 

"Really? He spoke to me, at least, a little." Sister Angela was horrified at the news because she could now see that Mother Superior was telling the truth about Kosaku. 

"Yeah but now that he had spoken to you, I think he will start to soften up." She replied to Sister Angela. _Hopefully._ She mentally added, remembering that she had met Kosaku on the off chance of her being outside. Kosaku wasn't rude towards her but he didn't speak. Instead, he made sounds that told the older woman that he was listening to her. She remembered feeling protected but she also felt awkward because she was the only one actually talking while Kosaku was just making sounds but now that he had spoken to Sister Angela, she thought that Kosaku would be a little bit more approachable. 

Neither of the two nuns noticed that they were being watched by careful eyes but when they entered the church, the person watching them chuckled with a soft smile smile on their face. _I will make sure that he wins the fight._ They thought as they walked away from, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Sister Angela was just sitting outside, feeling the cool air. As the chilly wind made her happy, she seemed to have been dancing about as she swayed to the wind. The young woman never noticed the approaching figure that was slowly creeping up behind her and when the figure was close enough to grab her, the person wrapped one hand around her mouth and the other arm went around her waist, scaring Sister Angela and causing her to shriek in the hand that was covering her mouth. "Shh. I won't hurt you. I just need you to be quiet for a little while." The voice made Sister Angela realized that it was a woman holding her. 

Sister Angela looked at who was grabbing her and her eyes widened in horror. _Who is this?_ She thought. She was horrified and she shook in the person's hold. The woman continued to hold onto her tightly. Sister Angela whimpered and she wanted to be released from the woman's hold but she knew that the woman wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. 

"Just relax, little lady. I really won't hurt you." The woman spoke as she put a rag filled with chloroform over Sister Angela's mouth and she made sure that Sister Angela stayed in her hold for a few minutes as the holy woman felt her arms getting weak and her eyelids felt like boulders as she was getting tired. Her body felt weak as Sister Angela started drifting off to sleep as she was slowly passing out in her captor's arms. When Sister Angela had fully passed out, the woman removed the rag from the younger woman's mouth and she replaced it with a gag as she tied it over the girl's mouth. As the girl simply laid in her captor's arms, the woman smiled softly at the holy woman. "He won't hurt you. He just needs bait for the boxer he's going to box against soon." The woman spoke to the unconscious young woman and the woman lifted the girl into her arms as she carried her off into the night.

When the young woman brought the girl to the boxer that wanted her in his grasp, she was hovering around the girl, not wanting to leave her alone with the boxer. "Relax, darling. Like I've told you before, I won't hurt the girl." He reassured the young woman that he wasn't going to hurt the nun as all he wanted was bait for Kosaku. "Now, Kosaku, I got a surprise for you on Saturday." Saturday was only two days away and he already couldn't wait for the encounter. He knew that Kosaku was going to be pissed off because he had kidnapped a person that he had spoken to.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Kosaku had been looking for Sister Angela ever since Mother Superior had told him that the young woman had went missing since that night. Kosaku was concerned even though he didn't show it in public but in private, he showed it to his coach and to Mother Superior. "It was probably my fault. I spoke to her. I should have not spoke to her at all." Kosaku told Mother Superior. 

"When she told me that you've spoken to her at all, I was shocked." The woman admitted to Kosaku, seeing that he was now willingly talking to her because of Sister Angela's plight. "But, it can't be your fault, Kosaku. Whoever grabbed her can't be connected to you." She tells Kosaku but the young man shook his head. 

"It's someone somewhat connected to me." He admitted to Mother Superior, causing her to gasp. 

"Is it your next opponent?" She thread lightly around the topic, knowing that Kosaku didn't like discussing his boxing career to anyone else other than his coach. 

"I got the chills when I merely took a glance at him." Kosaku tells the older woman and she then grew concerned. 

"Do you think...that he will hurt her?" She asked him and Kosaku then glared at the water he was drinking. He then gripped the glass a little too tightly as he shattered the glass in his hands. Mother Superior was horrified at the rage the young man was putting out. 

"He'd better not do _anything_ to her. I will kill him if he does." Kosaku spoke angrily, alerting Mother Superior that he was showing that he cared for Sister Angela in his own way, even if his own way was violent. "I'll be back." Kosaku spoke, leaving to get more food in his bottomless pit he called a stomach. Mother Superior then collapsed onto the ground as she shuddered from Kosaku's rage. _He was so angry._ She thought in horror as she couldn't believe it. She couldn't stomach him being so violent but she loved that he was so protective of Sister Angela, even if he was violent with his protective nature. 

True to his word, Kosaku did come back but it was on the day of his fight. He prayed with Mother Superior because he did not want to lash out and kill his opponent but he did admitted that he wanted to break his nose. _God, give me the strength to not kill that fucker._ He thought as he smirked at Mother Superior before he left out of the church to go to his match. When he arrived at the building, his opponent was leering at him and he glared at him. To his sick happiness, Kosaku was glad that he didn't flinch as it would make breaking his nose even more fun. "You've got balls." He spoke to the young man. 

"Do you even know my name, you bastard?" He asked him. 

"Aiyama Yuu." Kosaku answered the other young man and the man smirked at Yosaku. "Where is she?" Yuu smirked at him. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't talk to random strangers on the street." Yuu was definitely baiting him and Yosaku knew it. Instead of barking back like usual, he instead growled under his breath. He didn't know why he wanted Sister Angela in his arms but he did. He just wanted to keep her safe from every horrible thing that can affect her but he couldn't do that without having her in his arms. He just wanted to have her all to himself but he knew that he had to share her with the church. 

"Never mind then. I'll see you in the ring, Aiyama." Yosaku tells the young man and the dark-haired man smirked at Yosaku, knowing that he had him where he wanted. 

When they got into the ring, Yosaku was readying himself to knock the shit out of Aiyama and Aiyama noticed it as he gave Yosaku another smirk. _Boy, this bastard loves smirking. I can't wait to break his nose._ He thought as he cracked his knuckles. He was ready to fight and Aiyama knew it as he gave Yosaku a smirk. Yosaku growled at his opponent, ready to knock the shit out of him when a small yelp come from someone that Yosaku hated to hear pain from. Yosaku's glare immediately softened when he heard her soft cry and he turned towards her. _Sister Angela._ He thought, not wanting to endanger her as Aiyama had her in his fucking arms. He held her by her chin, giving her a soft look and it made Yosaku growl in anger. _How dare he acts gentle towards her when he kidnapped her in the first fucking place?_ He was enraged by the young man's actions but before he could rush Aiyama, the man started talking as his grip on Sister Angela turned tighter but it wasn't painful to the young woman, not yet in any case. "That's it. Just calm down, Hatanaka. I won't hurt her but you need to calm down before I do." The man threatened Sister Angela slightly and Kosaku hated it as he groaned, calming down despite what he really wanted to do was rush towards Aiyama and beat the living shit out of him. _I can't put her in danger. I could never do that to her._ He thought as he knew that he had grown to like Sister Angela's appearance in his life and he didn't want her to come to any harm.

After Yosaku had calmed down by a lot, Aiyama released Sister Angela's chin, letting her relax from the discomfort of being held by a male. He turned his complete attention to Kosaku and he rushed at him. Sister Angela almost cried out something but she then was then grabbed by the woman that had kidnapped her. "Just relax, little lady." She was able to relax the slightly horrified woman as she gently massaged her chin. _He grabbed her a bit too tightly!_ The woman hated that the man didn't know his own strength but she helped Sister Angela relax her jaw as she kept her from watching Yosaku beat the shit out of Aiyama. She smiled at the sight as she kept Sister Angela from watching from the bloody scene. After the fight was over, Yosaku was declared the winner from a very obvious knockout and he approached the woman that held the nun. The woman didn't even flinched at the young man's glare but she did released Sister Angela from her gentle grip. "You can have her. Thanks for beating the shit out of him." She thanked Yosaku for breaking Aiyama's nose and the man glared at her as she walked away from them. 

Yosaku looked over Sister Angela and the slightly older woman let him do so as she could see and feel how worried he was for her. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked and Sister Angela shook her head and it caused Yosaku to sigh in relief. He was glad that she wasn't hurt and he then showed her a small smile at her and the young woman was shocked at the smile and her mind went blank at the beautiful sight. 

She couldn't believe that the young boxer was showing her a wide smile. She felt her face grow hot at the sight but she didn't even mind it. What she didn't know was that Yosaku's smile had caused her to smile as well. 

Everyone watched the two people smile at each other and they felt happiness and something else that was brewing up between them. 


End file.
